


Pocket Full of Posies

by jackalope0



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Art, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Illustrations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plague, Prequel, Red Plague (The Arcana), Romance, Selkies, The Arcana Prequel, horror?, magician, the arcana - Freeform, the arcana game, the arcana spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalope0/pseuds/jackalope0
Summary: Thorn is a magician helping at their aunt's magic shop in Vesuvia. Life seems full of promise, when Thorn meets a mysterious young magician named Asra, but everything changes when a plague falls over Vesuvia. Now Thorn must help find a cure before it's too late.





	1. The Boy with Lavender Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** If you are not caught up with The Arcana (Visual Novel), there may be some spoilers. Also, It's probably R rated at the very least.
> 
>  **Update:** Ok, so there is definitely going to be some smut, but I will give a warning beforehand at the bottom of the previous chapter, the top of the chapter itself, and lable the titles in the table of contents so you can skip over it (or go right to it). The actual stuff won't be plot relevent, so if you skip over it, it is just implied. 
> 
> The events of this writing take place before the start of the game. There may be some inconsistancies with cannon events, otherwise they left it pretty open to interpretation. So here is my oc MC's backstory, before they lost their memories. 
> 
> (Thorn is nonbinary, by the way.)  
> (Also I'll include some illustrations.)  
> (I'll add more tags as stuff happens.)  
> (Appologies in advance for any misspellings or bad grammar.)

The early morning streets of Vesuvia bustled with excitement. Merchants lined the square with their colorful tents, the good smells of foods wafted through the air. Music played as performers danced in the streets. Tonight was the official start of the Masquerade; another one of Count Lucio's extravagant celebrations.  
Count Lucio held a massive masquerade every year, and this was no exception. This time, he was celebrating his marriage to the Princess Nadia Satrinava of Prakra. No one knew much about her other than that she was rumored to be equally beautiful as she was smart. Not so smart though that she would agree to wed the Count.  
Count Lucio was simultaneously loved and hated. He was told to be vain and that he threw the grand parties only in celebration of himself, and to gain favor of citizens. However, everyone, regardless of status, was invited to the palace to indulge in delicacies and entertainment for a week. Some said it distracted Vesuvia from it's problems and kept the population from rioting.  
But whatever the reason, the Count maintained his following, and most of Vesuvia remained compliant under his rule.

\-----

My name is Thorn. I am an apprentice magician under my Aunt Marina. We tended her magic shop in Vesuvia, and lived in the small apartment above it. She was fairly well rounded in general magic, but her specialty was water magic. Aunt Marina had a deep seeded love for the ocean.  
When I was very young, I’d heard it rumored that she was a mermaid, and when I asked, she chuckled softly, “Can you keep a secret?”  


I nodded, eyes sparkling.

“I am a selkie. I used to live in the sea as a seal, but one day I met your uncle, a fisherman, and we fell deeply in love. So I decided to live on land for a spell. I learned about the wonders of the human world, and that with my magical abilities, I could help them. Then the war happened. Your uncle, and your parents also loved helping others, and went off to protect and fight for Vesuvia. They died heroes.” she stared wistfully out the window.

“Auntie, are you sad?”

“Yes, but even though it’s sad that they’re not here, I am happy that you are here! Always remember that, Thorn. Your parents loved you, and I do too.” She enveloped me in a big hug.

“I want to help people, too!” I declared enthusiastically.

“And so you shall, my little Thorn!” She embraced me.

Soon after I came to live with her, she recognized that I had a talent for magic, and so she took me under her wing (or fin, as we joked).

The war had been long over. Count Lucio lead his forces to victory. In doing so, he lost his arm, and it was replaced with a mechanical one, gilded in gold. He was then named count for his heroism.  
Some questioned the validity of his heroism, but those who questioned too much tended to mysteriously disappear.

\-----

“Gods. That took long enough. We just need to bring these last spells to the palace. Oof. We could've used some extra hands, mine are shot. I may even need some salve for my achy fingers. How about you?” My Aunt Marina cracked her knuckles and stretched. She was one of the few magicians employed to prepare magical decorations for the Count’s follies. It was quite a bit of work assembling all the little spell sachets, and it had taken a toll on our hands.

This year my aunt had been tasked with creating an indoor storm. Once burned, the smoke from the sachets would rise, and create a small thunderstorm, complete with rain and lightning. Harmless lighting, of course. We had to make several bags since the storm room in the palace was quite large. This would create a mere minute’s drizzle if burned outside, but since it would be contained, the storm would last most of the week.

”Put on your costume, and we can be off!” She chimed.

“Alright!” I finished collecting the last of the sachets into a large wicker basket, then ran upstairs where my costume lay on the bed. A simple chestnut tunic with white applique diamonds on the back, embroidered with gold thread, and paired with ombre leggings that faded from brown to black as they reached my ankles. My mask resembled a deer, with small gold antlers.

I returned downstairs. My Aunt had dawned a seal mask, and a black dress, dappled in silver, with a blue, tulle train, resembling ocean waves.

“Very subtle, Auntie!” I teased. The fact that she was a selkie had become somewhat of an inside joke.

“Gotta keep them guessing! It's part of the novelty!” she winked. Even though she was not as young as she'd once been, she was still lively as a stormy sea. “C'mon! We should head out before it gets too crowded!”

We shouldered the baskets and headed out. It was a long journey, and we had to make it before the opening fireworks.

\-----

The palace was massive. Its grandeur never failed to put me in awe.  
Before long, the storm room was up and running. Guests had already run in to cool off, or kiss in the rain.  
There was a good variety of other rooms: A room full of exotic birds, one entirely covered in roses that smelled heavenly, and a room of every candy anyone could imagine. All of the rooms looked interesting, but something else caught my attention.

A shock of white hair. It was a boy I recognized. He was a street fortune teller. Word had it that he was good at his trade; Asra the Magician. I was intrigued; something drew me to him, but he was quite illusive; quick and mysterious, like a fox. No one knew where his small tent would appear next. This week it had been behind our shop, but whenever I stopped by, it was empty.  
I spotted him stuffing various objects into his satchel: cloth napkins, a small bottle of vodka, several exotic fruits, a loaf of bread, and then he was off. But where in such a hurry when everyone else was staying to celebrate.

“Auntie, I’m going to explore, see you at the shop later!”

“I'll see you there late tonight, or tomorrow, depending on how things go.” she sipped her champagne and continued to dance.

I escaped out into the cool air, searching the crowd for Asra. His fluffy, white hair was hard to miss…  
There. Far ahead, I saw a flash of white bobbing as he expertly navigated through the stream of people heading towards the palace. I attempted to follow but kept losing sight of him.

By the time I found myself back at the shop, the sun was setting. Magic hour bathed vesuvia in gold. The streets were still fairly cluttered, and lanterns began to light the way. Behind the shop, I saw the curtain on Asra's booth flutter as if someone had just entered.  
Darting between the partygoers, I finally arrived at the small tent. I reached to part the curtain, but heard two voices within.

“You can't continue doing this to yourself!” someone scolded.

“But we need the money, and you having to move shop constantly isn't helping.” A deeper voice retorted.

“If only we could get the gangs off our back… There are other ways to earn money than fighting at the Colosseum. You don't even like fighting…” he sighed. “Don't worry. I've found us a safe spot. Away from the people, deep in the woods. An old abandoned cabin were we can hide! Lucio won't be able to find you there. It'll be better than the beach! We can head over after I finish patching you up. And maybe try shop in the square next week. They’re less likely to try something in the open.”

A wiley, inebriated partygoer stumbled into me, knocking me off balance and through the curtain.

The inside of the tent was dimly lit with an orb of magical light, an easy cantrip. I could see a tattered rug that covered the floor, and a handful of simple magical items, a compass, a box of tea, and a few crystals.  
A large pair of hands grasped my arms, gently lifting me up off the dusty floor. The hands belonged to a hulking, young man with dark, shaggy hair. His skin was riddled with scars. One of his striking, green eyes had begun to bruise and swell, and there was a deep laceration on his arm, likely from the fights. In attition to the weeping of his recent wound, his clothes looked to have been bloodstained many times before, and were several sizes too small. I recognised him. The undefeated, rising star at the Colosseum. The Scourge of the South, he was called.

Behind him, the white haired boy with olive skin had been rummaging through his satchel, but paused upon my intrusion. “Are you alright? That was quite the tumble you took.” Asra gazed at me with concerned, lavender eyes. In contrast with the tall boy, Asra's colorful attire was too large for him. He wore a loose whire shirt, a magenta batik scarf, and a gold choker.

“Yeahhh, it's getting pretty rowdy out there. I'm Thorn, by the way.” I laughed it off, embarrassed.

“I’m Asra. I never really liked crowds. Muriel, here, even more so.” Asra gestured to the tall, quiet boy. Muriel retreated into the corner, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact; adopting a defensive posture.

“Other than getting shoved into random tents, I don't mind them on occasion.” I paused and turned to Muriel “That looks painful. Is there any way I can help?” Muriel remained silent, recoiling and clutching his wounded arm to himself.

“Well, it’s a bit large for my healing abilities, so I got some napkins for bandages, but if you happen to have yarrow, that might be helpful.” Asra rolled his eyes doubtfully.

“I do! In the shop! We can enter through the back. Follow me!” I gestured for them to follow, and we squeezed out, hugging the wall to avoid the crowd, until we were able to slip into the narrow alley. I swiped my hand over the shop’s backdoor, releasing the magic lock, and invited them in. Muriel hesitated at the threshold before Asra took his hand and lead him in.

Inside was quiet. I showed them through the back, storage room and into the front, shop area.

“This is your shop?” Asras eyes twinkled. He gazed longingly at the numerous trinkets and jars of ingredients, like a kid in a candy shop, but kept his hands to himself.

“Well, technically it's my Aunt's, but I help her run it.” I found the yarrow, a clean bandage, and a potion that helped to clean and disinfect (better than vodka). “May I look at your arm, Muriel.” I extended my hand as Muriel took a step back.

“It's alright, Muriel. They just want to help. I'll be here the whole time to make sure there's no funny business.” Asra raised his eyebrows at me to confirm.

“No funny business!” I smiled warmly. Muriel traipsed over and offered me his arm. “Not going to lie, this may sting a bit, but that means it's working.”

The boy winced as I applied the disinfectant. I hovered my hands over the laceration. As I concentrated, it began to close on itself, but not completely. Cuts that large couldn't be healed with magic alone. Asra's eyes lit up as he observed. Yarrow powder was sprinkled over it to stop the remaining bleeding, and then the wound was wrapped with a bandage.  
“Now, for your eye.” I took a wet cloth, held it on my hands, palms up, and concentrated on drawing the warmth out. Not that it was very warm to begin with, but this made it quite a bit cooler. My aunt had taught me this for when a customer came in with a sprain, or a fever. I handed the frosty cloth to Muriel. “This should stay cold for a while. Keep it on your eye to help reduce swelling!”

“Wow.” Asra exhaled in awe. “You're a magician? You'd make a good doctor too. How can we repay you? I don't have much, but…” his attention was drawn, suddenly, to his pocket. He gazed down at it, slightly puzzled, and then up at me. “Hmmm. The cards are trying to say something. All night they've been pretty active, whispering softly, but when you showed up, they started shouting.” he snatched them out of his pocket, shuffling them, “Would you like a tarot reading?”

“Alright!” My interest piqued.

Asra's eyes twinked. “I don't think I've done a reading for another magician before! Let’s go to the back room. It's a good space for a reading. Quiet and secluded.”  
We returned to the store room where a small table sat. I made myself comfortable across from him. It would be a lie if I didn't say I felt the cards as well. I could feel a strong magical aura emanating from them.

“Alright, please cut the deck.” Asra shuffled the cards and set the deck in front of me.  
The backs of the cards were beautifully designed, and my fingers tingled lightly as they brushed the cards.

“Choose half of the deck.” he instructed.

I felt a card in the top half call to me, and pointed to it. He shuffled them once again, and then spread them out, face down, on the table before us.

“Pick a card?”

I closed my eyes and let the card pull my finger to it as if by an invisible thread.

Asra grinned and flipped the card.

  


Thorn's Deer Costume


	2. A Field of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offer that Asra can't refuse, a party, and an impromptu adventure.

“Interesting.” Asra murmured. “The Fool upright. If there is something you are hesitating with, or if a vexing choice presents itself in the near future, you should take the leap. Don't dwell in the difficulty of the decision, or the opportunity may pass you by.” he scooped his cards up and placed them neatly into his pocket.

“The fool.” I echoed thoughtfully. “Your cards are beautiful! Did you make them?”

“Yes.” Asra beamed, a dimple on either cheek. “I made them based on what my parents taught me.” Each of the major arcana had been depicted as illustrations of different animals.

“How does it work? The tarot reading, that is?”

“Well, that all depends on who the reading is for. I can tell you what the cards mean, but it is up to the patron to pick the card, and apply its meaning to their life. So, what do you think, Thorn? As a magician, do you believe the cards, or do you think it's a load of poppycock?” Asra’s smile slowly faded. Fortune telling wasn't always highly regarded in Vesuvia. There were too many pretenders amongst the gifted. I guess he'd had one too many customers misunderstand his readings. He cleared his throat. “Is there anything else we can do for your kindness? Muriel is strong, so if you need help moving heavy objects…” He trailed off shrugging his shoulders.

I gazed at him, an idea suddenly blossoming in my mind. “Asra. I don't think it's poppycock… and I think that card was meant for you too! When a difficult decision presents itself, take the leap. You said it yourself, this room would be good for readings. My aunt and I aren't really using it, so would you like to do your readings here? It’d be safer and quieter than the street, I'd like to learn more about tarot, and if you want to learn more about general magic, my Aunt is really knowledgeable. When you don't have customers, we can pay you to help in the shop!” I studied Asras face. At first he looked confused, almost shocked, but then his eyes began to twinkle, his smile growing, and his dimples returning.  
If dimples could kill...

“There are just a few things I need to ask…” Asra became serious. “First, this opportunity is almost too good to be true. What's the catch?”

“No catch. We could always use an extra pair of hands.” I wiggled my fingers. “And our shop is well rated. You can tell your parents that we are trustworthy if they are worried.”

Asra’s expression grew sad. “My parents disappeared when I was very young.”

“Asra.” Muriel rested his hand on Asra’s shoulder.

“I know they're out there, somewhere, and one day, I'll find them!” Asra gave Muriel's fingers a light squeeze.

“I'm sorry. I had no idea. I lost my parents in the war.” I apologized.

“It's alright. I'm sorry about your parents too...” We had a respectful moment of silence. Then Asra continued. “You don't know me. I could be a criminal. I could rob you blind!” he smirked, and Muriel snorted.

“Not if you're the Asra I've heard of!”

“What have you heard?” he leaned forward with curiosity.

“Well, I've heard you help the less fortunate. I've seen you share your bread with a hungry stranger. The street gangs can be pretty dangerous, but you stand against them, and help protect the younger orphans who can't protect themselves. That's all I need to know.”

Asra blushed. “Ok. Next. What is your opinion of pet snakes?” Asra bit his lip nervously.

“They're fine with me.” I said.

Asra exhaled with relief, dipped his hands into his pocket, and pulled out a tiny, sleepy, lavender snake. “This is Faust. She's my familiar.” The snake coiled around his fingers groggily, flicking her tongue.

“She's adorable, and welcome here as well!”

“And last, every once in a while, I'll get a strong bout of wanderlust. I just need to get away from Vesuvia for a bit, but I always return. Do you mind that I take impromptu trips? I'd understand if that was too much to ask.”

I shook my head, “Well, I figure we could be flexible with your hours. Whenever you're here, there will be a job for you.”

“What will your aunt say... about me working here?”

“She won't mind. She's always on about how we could use some extra help,” I recalled having to tie the many storm sachets earlier. “And she enjoys sharing her knowledge of magic. She’s the one who taught me about healing. She can teach you too. It’s special sea witch magic. What do you say?” I held out my hand.

“Yes!” He grasped my hand firmly. “That would be wonderful! This is going to make things so much easier! Muriel, you don't have to fight anymore! If this works, you won't have to come to town at all! I can take care of any supplies you’ll need.” Asra's lavender eyes grew dewy.

“That would be nice.” Muriel whispered, I almost saw a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“I can help you move your things in now, if you want?” I offered.

“Thank you!” Asra wiped a tear. “I don't have a lot, so it shouldn't take long.”

Muriel cleared his throat softly “While you two get the shop situated, I think I'm going to start moving things to the cottage. I need to be alone for a bit. Be careful, Asra.”

“Alright. I'll see you later! Stay safe.” Asra gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, and Muriel departed. “Don’t mind Muriel. He's shy, but he'll warm up to you!”

We brought in several curtains, rugs, and a few magical items.

As we were hanging the last curtain, there was a series of loud pops outside followed by cheers. Asra and I rushed out to see what the fuss was about. The opening fireworks lit the sky with flashes of color. It could be seen from everywhere in the city. The Masquerade had officially begun.

“I know you mentioned that you don't like crowds, but would you like to attend the masquerade, just for a bit?” I inquired.

“Alright!” Asra reluctantly agreed.  
Then we were off through the throng of partygoers.

\-----

The party was in full swing. The orchestra played as dancers swirled on the floor.

“Follow me!” I shouted over the crowd. Asra and I struggled to find our way through the terpsichore. I felt his hand grasp mine so that we wouldn't be separated. Finally, we made it to the hallway with the specialty rooms. I peeked into each one briefly; searching for a specific room.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“You'll see! Ah, ha!” we ducked into a room set with several small tables in the center. Around the walls, there were long tables steaming with many different pots of tea.

“I saw you had the tea in your tent and thought you might like this… I don't know. There's a nice room full of roses if you like flowers, or I heard that there was a hidden library somewhere in the palace if you like books.” I shrugged.

“This is nice! I do like tea! I wonder if they have the kind that blooms.” Asra began to peruse the teas. “No, but maybe… Lapsang souchong! This one is my favorite.” Asra poured two cups of the fragrant tea.

We swiped a plate of cookies and sat down at a vacant table.

“Alright. I admit. This is nice. I always thought that it would just be a bunch of noise, but it has its perks.” He breathed deeply, the aroma of the tea, as if clinging to a memory.

I'd never tried lapsang souchong before. It was delicious; sweet with the light undertone of smoked pine.

“Hello, Thorn!” a familiar voice chimed. It was Petra, a frequent customer at our shop. Her mother often sent her for ingredients.

“Hi, Petra!” I greeted her. “You look really pretty!” Normally, her long hair was tied up and out of the way, but tonight it cascaded down her back like a dark waterfall. She had also dawned a dress instead of her worn, farm clothes.

“Thank you!" She swirled her dress. "Who is your cute friend?”

“Oh! This is Asra! He's going to help out at the shop! Asra, this is Petra. One of our frequent customers!”

“Nice to meet you!” She smiled.

“Charmed!” Asra stood and kissed her hand. She giggled.

“Well, I'd better catch up with my friends, but I'll be coming by the shop next week! See you then!” She smiled cheekily and snatched one of our cookies before she left.

After finishing our tea, Asra and I continued to explore the other rooms. The room of roses, a room of balloons, the room of sweets, and a room of many alcoholic drinks. After a cup (or two) of mulled wine, we both felt confident enough to take on the dance floor.

As we arrived at the great ballroom, the music faded, and a loud voice boomed “May I present Count Lucio and Countess Nadia Satrinava!”

The crowd grew silent as two figures descended the elaborate staircase, gracefully; arms linked, and illuminated by a spotlight. The rumors were true, Nadia was breathtakingly beautiful. Her dark skin glowed under the light, and her magenta hair was done up in intricate, looping braids. Her dress was a pale blue and flowing with a gossamer train that sparkled as she moved. Count Lucio’s platinum hair was slicked back. He wore a pristine white suit and a red, velvet half-cape, trimmed in ermine, over his left shoulder. Lucio's right arm was covered in an impressive, gold, clawed gauntlet. The crowd parted for them on the dance floor and the orchestra began to play once more. It was customary for the Count and Countess to have a special dance. They both waltzed skillfully, and everyone remained in an enchanted silence for the duration of the dance, but then erupted in applause at the end.

Asra gently set his hand on my shoulder. “I need some fresh air.” He scowled and retreaed down one of the hallways.

I followed him out to a veranda overlooking the massive palace gardens. He leaned on the railing and put his face into his hands.

“Is everything alright?” I asked softly.

“I just really hate that man.” He whispered the name cautiously, “Count Lucio.”

“Oh.”

“Lately he's been manipulating Muriel, and making him fight at the Colosseum for money. Muriel is adept, but he doesn’t come out unscathed, and he doesn't like having to hurt others. The Count keeps offering him more and more money, but each time the fight is more difficult. I'm afraid that one day Muriel will get hurt beyond my repair. That's why I'm thankful that you've offered me this job... Wow. I have a _job!_ He'll be able to get out of there… I don't know why I'm telling you all this. We hardly know each other. I'm sorry if you don't want to hear it.” Asra sighed.

“It's fine. People tend to tell me things. Auntie thinks it's a magic related thing, like I seem trustworthy, and sometimes people need to get things off their chest. I keep secrets well."

“I think your aunt is right. You have a certain, trustwothy aura…”

We paused, listening to the crickets, and a lone owl.

“Are you and Muriel...?” I trailed off.

“Oh, no.” He chuckled. “I care deeply for Muriel, and we are very good friends, but that's all we are.”

We were interrupted by a melodious voice. “Oh. Apologies, I thought no one would be out here.”

We turned and there stood Nadia. She seemed to emanate her own light. At a loss for words, we both bowed.

“Rise.” she allowed us. “Are you enjoying the festivities?”

“Yes.”Asra smiled politely. “The tea room has been my favorite, so far.”

“Oh, yes!” She joined us on the railing. Her cheeks were rosy with the wine she'd been drinking. “However, they don't have any creeping honeyrose. It grew outside my window in Prakra.”

“How are you liking Vesuvia, so far?” I inquired.

“From what I’ve seen, it’s quite nice, but I have yet to tour the whole city.” Nadia smiled pleasantly.

“Noddy!” a sing-song voice called from inside.

“Oh, that would be my husband. I must leave you, but I hope you find your time here enjoyable.” Then she departed, leaving a breath of jasmine in her wake.

“She seems too nice for him.” Asra remarked.

“Maybe she hasn't seen his true colors?” I sighed.

Inside the party roared on. Several guests ran past us and headed for the maze in the garden.

“You can't see the stars from here.” Asra gazed up. The light from the palace was too bright.

“Want to get out of here?” I suggested.

“Yes.” Smiled Asra.

I started to head back in, but he caught me lightly by the wrist. “Not that way. I’ve had enough of the crowd for today. Let's go this way.” He gestured to the garden. 

“Is there a way out through the garden?”

“Sometimes you have to get creative, but there's always a way out. Follow me.” He lead me down a stone path lined with well groomed topiaries. 

The grounds were larger than they seemed. The garden was filled with many statues and fountains. The farther we ventured, the older they got. Some had been overtaken by moss and were worn smooth from years of weather, others seemed to stand the test of time. There was a sweet smell from up ahead. Fallen fruit, fermenting in a small peach orchard. Vesuvian Peaches were renowned far and wide. We plucked a couple of the blushing, ripe fruits and continued with juices streaming down our chins. The orchard grew more tangled and wild as we continued, and turned into a wood. It was clear that no one had been here in a while to tend it.

****

“Are you sure you know where you're going? Do you want to stop and ask for directions?” I joked, though there was a hint of worry in my voice.

“Yes. Maybe this sounds strange, but I can feel it. My heart tells my feet where I need to go. It's a magic ability I have, and it's part of how I am able to navigate the city so easily. However, it's also why I have so much wanderlust. And if that fails, I have this magic compass.” He he showed me.

“It looks defective. The needle isn't even pointing North.”

“It’s not supposed to! It points to your hearts greatest desire. So I've thought really hard that I want a way out of here. Ah, ha!” he stopped at stone wall, veiled in ivy.

“A dead end…”

“Or so you thought.” he parted the curtain of Ivy to reveal a hidden door, smirking.

The door was old, but we were able to shove it open with a bit of force.

The outside of the palace grounds yielded to the farmlands that resided just outside the city. We found ourselves in an expansive field of barley. Their heads hung heavy with grains ready for harvest. Above us, the stars shone brightly.

“Ahhhh! This is more like it! Out here, a man can breathe!” He fell back into the barley and stretched.

I joined him in the soft, cool grasses.

“How many constellations do you know?” he asked.

“Many. My aunt taught me, in case I ever need to navigate at night. Particularly if I'm at sea.”

“That's smart! They look beautiful from the open ocean where there is no light. And when the water is still, it's like you're enveloped in stars.

“Like this?” I expanded a small galaxy of stars around us.

“Wow!” Asra sat up to admire the illusion. He tried to catch a few of the stars, like fireflies, but they passed harmlessly through his hand. “Just cover the entire field and we can sail away!”

I laughed. “That's beyond me. We'd need several magicians for that trick.”

“Maybe I can help. Show me, please.”

“A magician never reveals their secrets.” We both burst out laughing. I sat up to show Asra how to make the stars. He was a quick study. And before long, we were spouting stars at each other from the palms of our hands.

Faust who had draped herself on Asra's shoulders flicked her tongue curiously at one of the stars as it floated by.

“What are you doing in my barley field?!” A gruff voice shouted. Asra and I ducked under the grains. An old farmer with a lantern waded angrily through the field towards us. “I know you're here! Trying to set my crops on fire? You can't hide forever, you vandals. When I find you, you'll be sorry!”

“Sea of stars on three.” I mouthed to Asra.

Asra bit his lip to stifle a laugh. One. The farmer drew near. Two. The farmer stopped, inches from us. Three. At the same time, Asra and I created an explosion of stars. The farmer yelped and fell back. We could hear the old man laughing in realization as Asra and I took off, whooping, as we dashed down the path back to the city. 

We finally returned to the shop, breathless.

“That was the most fun I've had in awhile!” Asra laughed.

“Likewise!”

“Well, it's getting late. I should head back to Muriel. Have a nice night, Thorn. See you.” He waved back as he skipped off.

-


End file.
